


Familiar Stranger

by JekkieFan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Good W. D. Gaster, Grillby's Restaurant (Undertale), How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Grillby (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekkieFan/pseuds/JekkieFan
Summary: The strange monster was dressed in all black, save for the singular ring on his hand. Between sips of coffee he took the ring off his phalanges, and watched it shine in the restaurant’s lights. Grillby tried not to stare. But there was something about the skeleton monster. Something tugged at his soul. It felt like seeing an old friend.In which Grillby meets Gaster for the first time... or is it?
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Familiar Stranger

The water drains rumbled softly as rain pattered on the sidewalks outside. It mingled with the sounds of silverware on plates and customers chatting with each other. Grillby enjoyed life on the surface, but he could do without rain. He busied himself with cleaning the glass in his hand instead of staring at the skeleton at the end of the counter.

The strange monster was dressed in all black, save for the singular ring on his hand. Between sips of coffee he took the ring off his phalanges, and watched it shine in the restaurant’s lights. Grillby tried not to stare. But there was something about the skeleton monster. Something tugged at his soul. It felt like seeing an old friend. Maybe he should say something. _But what we haven’t met before?_ His flames tinted blue at the thought of such an embarrassing situation. Grillby took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He put the clean cup up, and turned to the familiar stranger.

The skeleton was gone. There was just an empty mug on the counter, and an equally empty bar stool. Grillby looked around his restaurant. _It’s not like someone can just disappear._ Then Grillby saw the stranger. His frame silhouetted by the gray light of the front window as he left. _Oh,_ Grillby slumped. _I guess I’ll never know_ _,_ he told himself despite that nagging feeling. He went to pick up the stranger’s mug from the counter. The movement more natural than he expected. Something on the counter shimmered in the light of his flame.

The ring.

An alarm went off in his head. _He left his ring!_ Grillby turned to the front window. Through the rainy panel the skeleton was walking away, but still in view. Grillby snatched the ring, and made for the door.

The rain pattered outside. He stopped. _What am I doing?_ He watched the skeleton monster waiting at the crosswalk. Grillby looked down at the ring in his palm. It was a silver band with dazzling amber and amethyst jewels. Something in his soul told him that this meant the world to the skeleton. Grillby grabbed his umbrella from the coat rack, and ventured out into the rainy afternoon. Come hell or high water, that monster was getting this ring back.

Grillby nervously clutched his umbrella handle. Rain dripped off the waterproof edges and onto the ground. He tried not to pay attention to how the rain was soaking the ends of his pants. Grillby focused on the familiar stranger. The skeleton was glaring at the crosswalk light that still glowed an annoying red. Grillby approached. It occurred to him that he didn’t know what he should say.

The stranger turned to him. There was a fleeting expression of hope, followed by confusion.

Grillby held out the ring. “You… left this.”

The monster reached out for the ring slowly. “Yes,” he signed looking at the ring as the it shined in Grillby’s sunny flame. “Thank you, Grillby.”

Something was familiar about this.

Grillby’s brief confusion must have been noticeable, because the skeleton replied. “I’m Gaster.”

Grillby nodded.

Gaster gave him a soft smile. The crosswalk light glowed green, and he left.

Grillby’s heart ached. Did he miss something?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I already have a fic like this one. I just really the whole "Gaster meeting Grillby on the surface, but Grillby doesn't exactly remember him" scenario. Also this was for last week's Sunday Romance prompt "Come hell or high water."
> 
> If you liked this, please leave a comment or a kudos!


End file.
